ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Hyūga
Background Information On a quiet and warm night in the beginning of the summer season, a cry was heard coming from the home of Kenta and Miyako Hyuuga. The birth of another child to the land of Fire. A girl given the name of Hitomi Hyuuga, younger sibling to the first born son, Dante. As with all Hyuuga, Hitomi was born with Byakugan for eyes. Their hues of the purest white. It would only be a matter of time before she would begin training to use them properly. Unlike her mother, Hitomi carried the hair color of her father, onyx. While Kenta was always busy with the needs of their village, Hitomi spent most of her early years under the watchful care of her mother. Being a Med nin of the village, Miyako had taken Hitomi to many emergencies that had arisen and many times over to the hospital. The work that the young Hitomi had seen her mother do and the kindness that she showed all, inspired Hitomi to treat all life with honor and respect. It also gave her an undeniable urge to learn all that she could in the many years to come. Though she had an older brother, it was not the relationship that she longed for. While she looked to him with sisterly love and affection, the response from Dante was normally cold and distant. She never understood why he hated her so much but stood in silent as she would love him from afar as he more then likely would approve of. Just once, she'd like for him to be happy for her in some way or not look to her as if she was an embarrassment to him. But the loneliness was curbed slightly with her ferret companion named Meeko. He followed her everywhere and did everything with her. Upon her days in the Academy, Kenta had wanted to see Hitomi become a great Ninja. Teaching his daughter the fighting ways of the Hyuuga and showing her how to correctly make use of the Byakugan. Yet it was in the quiet of her room, that she would take the medical manuals from her mother’s study and begin to read. She would gather all the knowledge she could without the on looking eyes of her father. She knew what it was he wished for. So she decided that she would do her best to full fill both her father’s hopes and her own dreams. Personality & Behavior Hitomi is one that is happy to meet new faces and go exploring with her beloved (and trouble making) companion, Meeko. She is polite and tries to be the type of child that her parents would be proud of. However, it is not always possible. She enjoys playing and running about with friends and also likes reading in the quiet. When meeting new adults, she is quiet and almost shy, but very respectful even if she feels that the person doesn't deserve it. Appearance Hitomi is a bright faced child with Byakugan of pure white. Her long black hair is about at her knee and is always tied back in a braid. She will normally be seen wearing some sort of a kimono like top with little tweak to it to make it her own. See picture above. Abilities Hitomi might not be the strongest or the fastest but for what she lacks, she makes up in other areas. Basic Medical Knowledge: With Hitomi's mother being a Medic or Med-nin, she has been raised in a home where even the most basic of medical knowledge has been given to her. Standard first aid and things of that nature with the clear understanding that 'chakra may not always be there for you to count on when you need care.' Silent but calculating: With eyes that watch everything, it is not unlike Hitomi to come up with the next move in training or in play. "When you're silent, you hear so much," being her response to those that ask her where she learned different tactics. Small: Her natural frame and small structure are ideal for hiding and getting through small areas. To most, Hide and seek was just a child's game but for Hitomi, it was a way for her to practice how to get in and out of tight places with ease. Every chance she gets, she is trying to out do the last place she hid in and waits now to see who will try and find her. Taijutsu: Being Hyuuga, much of the thanks in her skills come from her bloodline. Being small, she has to be able to defend herself in close quarters. Databook Library Spars/battles * A Friendly Spar * Family Training * Akira's surprise battle Casual Storyline * An unusual friendship (Beginning Hell-hound Storyline) * First Squad Meeting (Team Awesome :D) Missions * C-Rank: Masked Disturbance * B-Rank: Find Their Hidden Base! Training * Rotating Heaven Day 1 * Rotating Heaven Day 2 * Rotating Heaven Day 3 * Palm Bottom Day 1 * Palm Bottom Day 2 * Chakra Flow Day 1 * Chakra Control Day 1 Approved By: -stamps Zyz approved-